As an example of the method used for the estimation of an eye gaze, there is a method using the corneal reflection method that uses a corneal reflection image (also called a “Purkinje image”) formed by the reflection of the light of a light source at the cornea. Examples of the technology that measures an eye gaze using the corneal reflection method include the technology described in Non-Patent Literature 1 below.